


Sneak Attack

by HayRaven101



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Akatsuki - Freeform, Anbu Itachi, Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex, Smut, hug headcanon, kakashi is a lil shit, pure fluff, second chapter is smut, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayRaven101/pseuds/HayRaven101
Summary: Hug headcanon prompt from my friends. First chapter is pure clean fluff. Second is rated EBasically you try to catch Itachi off guard with a hug.





	1. Chapter 1

Itachi... Is a handful.  
On the surface he seems so cool and aloof, too cool for sweet words and tender touches. Apparently after you somehow miraculously manage to capture his affections however, he pulls a 180 on you.  
After weeks of trying to get the jump on him you decided it was best to just give up. He was a highly decorated anbu and sharingan user. There’s no way you could ever sneak up on him, you were just a newbie, and your poker face certainly needs work. You’d been trying to get that ever serene and serious face to show something else. A bewildered look, a blush, or hell at this point you’d even take anger. But every time you tried to get close enough to wrap him up in a tight hug your shit eating smile would crack through and he’d know somethings as up.  
“THATS IT!” You announced to whom ever would listen, “I GIVE UP!” You flopped onto the couch in the break room.  
“What are you giving up exactly?” Kakashi asked, hardly even paying attention. Only feigning interest because he knew you’d just nag him if he didn’t.  
“ITACHI! I’ve been trying for weeks to get the jump on him and give him a hug! I just wanna see an expression other than that cool, calm, and collected mug he’s always sporting.”  
“Uh-hu,” he turned to face and saw that Itachi, the man of the hour, had just walked in behind you. Kakashi’s poker face must be infinitely better than yours because you never caught that dangerous and playful glint in his eye. “So you just want to see him make a different expression? Why does it have to be because of a hug?” You started to sputter but he pressed on, “and for that matter why him? I’m way more expressionless than him. If it’s expressions your after I’d think I’d be your first target. Especially with this mask, you must be itching to see what’s under it.”  
“Hah! Fat chance copy cat, don’t flatter yourself” Bingo. Hook, line, and sinker.  
“Ohh~” you seem to have caught Kakashi in a good mood because he’s actually enjoying some nonsense today, “so Itachi is special then?” You blush madly at the insinuation  
“We-well! It it’s Just! Eh why am I trying to justify myself to you! I’m just a trouble maker plain and simple! There’s no ulterior motive here! You’re just trying to psych me out!” The last thing you were expecting were two slender and strong arms gently wrapping themselves around your shoulders from behind the couch. You whipped around to see who had dared invade your space only to choke on your own spit. Itachi looked at you with upturned eyebrows and an amused smile.  
“So that’s what you were doing,” he chuckled, “you know if you had wanted a hug you could have just asked.” He smirked down at you with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks before grabbing his mask and walking away like it’d never happened. This was it. This is what you’d wanted. Not only had you seen Itachi amused, you’d seen him blush too. You did it. And it was too much for you. You fell back on the couch exploding with embarrassment and awe, not even noticing kakashi throwing up the victory sign from the background. 

Now every time you see Itachi he wraps his magical arms around you and takes great joy in your suddenly bashful nature. It takes a long time for you to properly return his hugs but when you do it is simply heavenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve since grown closer to Itachi and ended up joining the akatsuki with him. You must keep your “a little more than friends, but not quite dating” relationship under wraps for safety reason. Does it really go as planned?

You were with him. You tagged along on the mission in secret, seeing no harm in offering an extra hand. You bore witness to Shinsui’s murder. You held Itachi so tightly that night, free of teasing and and heart pounding feeling, you held so tightly trying your best to console and comfort him. It was of course in vain. All you could do was sit back and watch the shit show unfold. You’re fates had forever been intertwined. You left with him, you became a pawn for the akatsuki just to stay close by. You became his unofficial subordinate, for there was rarely a time when you couldn’t be found plastered by his side. It took a long long time, but eventually he started to open up to again. Never in front of the others though, as he’d never want you to be used as leverage against him. You were good, an excellent shinobi, but you were no match for many of the akatsuki. 

Many of the other’s thought you had a hopeless case of unrequited love. Kisame was the closest to knowing the truth, he’d figured Itachi had a slight interest in you, seeing has he knows his partner best. He didn’t know about your complicated history of hugs and tender words, yet never really crossing that line. Kisame minded his business but unfortunately you were teased mercilessly by the others, really only Hidan, Deidara, and White Zetzu. It wasn’t the same as the teasing you’d received from Kakashi and your other anbu friends, these people were terrible, you hated them and yet you had to play along. It left a bitter taste in your mouth. That’s why you were always relieved when Itachi’s missions took you far away from the base, even if your were stuck with shark man. Although you should be greatful because he gave you both plenty of opportunities to be alone.

“You know why don’t we order two rooms this time?” Kisame asked as the three of you made your way into a village.   
“Two? Why would we need to do that? Besides wont Kakazu throw a fit if we spend money carelessly?” You shudder, “Ugh I really don’t want to get on his bad side. He’s such a creep.”   
Itachi hummed in thought.   
“Hm I don’t know, it might not be a bad idea. Three mysterious cloaked strangers in a room might seem suspicious, besides it may not be one of the hidden villages but it is large, I wouldn’t be surprised if they had some sort of military force. It’s best to just lay as low as possible.”   
“Then it’s settled,” Kisame responded.   
“Haah!” You whined, “yeah right easy for you to say! You two aren’t expendable! I’m sure Kakazu would have no problem taking my head as compensation. If it’s just the cloaks then why don’t we just take them off??” Your protests fell on deaf ears as the three of you came to the first inn you saw.   
“Alright then I’ll take one room and you two can take the other.” Itachi took the key from Kisame without a word. You narrowed your eyes and looked between the both, almost certain that something was up, but decided not to say anything. 

You’d just come from the hot spring relaxed and refreshed you swung the door open to your shared room not thinking twice. The sight that greeted you shocked any relaxation right out of your body and you went rigid in the doorway. Itachi had apparently also just come from the hot spring. His robe hung limply on his wrists and just covered his hips, his usually tied back hair was loose and flowing over his shoulders. In a brief moment you found yourself wishing he had been facing the door when he’d decided to change. With a view this good you could only imagine what the front row looked like.   
“Sorry, I didn’t realize you would be back so soon.” He apologized as he pulled the robe back up and securely tied the belt around his waist. His voice snapped you out of your stupor as you suddenly became very aware of your own lack of dress, also sporting just the robe  
“No, no, I should apologize!” You stammered out, “I didn’t even knock I don’t know what I was thinking.” He turned to you with a look you hadn’t seen in a very long time. His face softened with endearment yet with a knowing and playful smirk.   
“Your face is awfully red (name,) you must have stayed in the bath for too long. You should come lay down.” He sat down and leaned back on his own futon which was right next to yours. You played along because what other option was there? ‘Oh no Itachi, I’m fine I didn’t stay in the bath that long. My face is just red because I was imagining what it’d be like to take in all your naked glory from every possible angle!’ Fat chance of that. You laid back and propped himself up on one arm and brought his free hand up to caress your face with an unreadable expression on his own. “It’s still so warm.” He slowly traced from your face down your neck. You’d decided he had too much fun and it was your turn to get reaction out of him.   
“Maybe I should wear something a little less...” you paused for dramatic effect and undid the belt of your robe and letting it fall open just enough to show a tantalizing strip of skin the whole length of your body without actually exposing yourself, “...hot.”   
It was a risk, you can’t deny that, but never in your life had you imagined it would pay off so good. This time it was Itachi who had gone completely stiff with a blush that could put roses to shame all the way up to his ears. His eyes were wide and he quickly averted his eyes turning head away and sitting up.   
“You don’t have to, I was just, if you’re not-“ you cut him off with a hearty laugh   
“I DID IT! OH MY GOD IS THE A DREAM!?” You jump up to celebrate, completely forgetting about your open robe, “YOUR FACE! I CANT BELIEVE IT! I WON! I FINALLY GOT A RISE OUT OF YOU!” You tackle him in a hug and his blush renews itself once more. “Oh I’m sorry for laughing! I just can’t believe it! The ever stoic, serious, fearsome Itachi Uchiha finally showed his true colors! You’re so cute I can’t stand it-“ this time you were cut off but not by his words. You felt a sudden pressure poking into your thighs and it was your face that became a rose bush. He flipped you over and pinned you to the futon with a dangerous glint in his eyes. You were so captivated that you didn’t even notice the tips of his ears were still pink.   
“You played dirty,” he crooned, “you caught me off guard once but I’ve seen this face on you hundreds of times. So tell me, who’s the cute one?” You raise your hips to grind against his and watch him screw his eye shut and choke back a gasp  
“Can’t it be both of us?”   
“Shut up and let me kiss you,” despite his words he didn’t dare move an inch, wanting to make absolutely certain you wanted this as much as he did. You cupped his face in one hand and guided his lips to your own. It quickly went from his cheek into his silky mess of hair and held on tight, almost afraid he’d disappear if you didn’t. Your other hand slipped into his robe and clawed at his back when his tongue dove into the kiss. He mapped out the entire layout of your mouth making sure not to miss a spot. He broke the kiss to suck and bite at your jaw and neck. Peppering it with bruises while his hands worked up and down your sides. You ground your pelvis into his only for him to firmly grab your hips and hold them down. You break your string of low moans to let out a whine of impatience as he continued to tease you.   
He kissed up and down your body only briefly pausing to take your nipple into his mouth to suck and nip at. Idly pinching and rolling the other before switching but always keeping a hand on your hips. He kissed from your breasts to your naval, then to your mound before putting a hand under your knee to lift your leg up to his mouth. He kissed and nipped at your thigh until you literally had to beg him to stop teasing you. Deciding he’d warmed you up enough he complies and licks one long and flat stroke up your slit. He thumbs you open and thrusts into you with his tongue, curling it before slowly circling around inside before repeating.   
“This,” you fisted up his robe’s collar, “this needs to come o-OFF!” You gasp as his tongue found it’s way to your clit. He payed tantalizing attention to it as he removed his robe without breaking stride. It was a sight to behold. Itachi tossing his only clothing behind him with his head buried between your thighs. His long ravenette hair spilling over his shoulders, clinging to your body, all the while he has his piercing red gaze locked with yours. Only breaking eye contact to look down and admire his work.   
He doubled down, determined to make you cum, still torturing your clit he started pumping one then two fingers into you. You threw your head back and had a tight grip on the front of his hair. Both his name and God’s spilling from your lips along with a myriad of gasps and moans before you came undone with trembling thighs and an arched back. He took one last taste of you before leaning back on his heels with his knees spread.   
You caught your breath and leaned up to wrap your arms around his shoulders. He held you up off of his lap hovering over his aching cock. Your wrapped your legs around him and he slowly sheathed himself in you. The air was filled with gasps and grunts and he waited for you to be ready. You took the opportunity to suck a pretty bruise on his neck too before voicing the go ahead. He lifted you up and off him completely before slamming you back down. After a few more thrusts he payed you back and hooked your leg over his shoulder and fucked into you sideways. One hand steadying you as he thrusts the other found yours and held on tight. He pounded into you in fast and uneven thrusts signaling he was coming close. Your walls tightened around him in your second orgasm and you screamed his name again. Begging him to come inside you. Your tight cunt milked him into completion and he came unraveled inside you before he had a chance to consider the consequences. He finally let Loose a string of real gasps and moans and your name spilled from his lips what felt like a thousand times as he kept thrusting before he stilled completely.   
A mess of your combined juices leaked out around him as he collapsed onto you and hugged your hot and sweaty bodies together. He rested head on your shoulder, with one leg hooked over yours, he kissing your neck tenderly and absentmindedly brushing his knuckles back and forth on your arm. You cradled his head in your hand and had the other wrapped across his shoulders. Still connect to each other this is the closest you’d ever been with anyone and you hoped you’d never be this close with anyone else.   
He pulled out and cleaned you up the best he could with the corner of one of the discarded robes before pulling the blankets over you two. You both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, whispering sweet nothings to one another. 

The next morning you were eating breakfast with Kisame while waiting for Itachi to join you.   
“So it turns out there are some structural problems with this place.” Kisame smirked out.   
“Like what?” You looked up from your food with a bored expression, not caring at all wether the place had a solid foundation seeing as your group was leaving after breakfast.   
“Paper thin walls,” he laughed, “I hear we might have a little Uchiha running around the base.” You choked on your coffee and started hacking as he laughed even louder.   
“OHH! Not your too!! Don’t you dare tell the others!”


End file.
